


Rude.

by Lara_Razed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Razed/pseuds/Lara_Razed
Summary: "No me importa lo que Hank Pym diga. Me casare con Scott Lang"
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Quill
Kudos: 8





	Rude.

Peter Jason Quill es un historiador, amante y estudiante de Astronomía, y es guía en el museo de Historia Natural (específicamente la zona prehistórica). Un sábado cada tres meses visita a su madre, Meredith Quill y a su padrastro Yondu Udonta. La relación con su padre biológico J'son no es para nada buena, de hecho, Peter siempre evita cualquier contacto con el.

En el pasado cuando Meredith estaba casada con J'son Spartax, él solía hacerla menos, era más como una relación tóxica. Peter era solo un niño para ese entonces pero siempre trataba de proteger a su madre sin importar su edad ni lo dañado que podría salir. Esa fue la razón por la que él divorció llegó. Hubo ocasiones en las que J'son buscó a Meredith pidiendo disculpas y rogando por volver pero ella lo rechazó y Peter se negó a volver a llamarlo padre.

Unos años más tarde cuando Peter tenía diecisiete años, su madre conoció a Yondu después de que el motor de su carro "muriera" (en términos de Meredith) en la mitad de la carretera. Para ese entonces Yondu apenas había salido de la cárcel por el delito de robo menor, y el mejor trabajo que pudo conseguir fue como mecánico.

Al principió Peter no estaba convencido con esta relación, no confiaba en Yondu. El tipo vestía y hablaba como todo un delincuente (y si lo era, o al menos lo había sido en alguna ocasión) y la mayoría de sus chistes eran demasiado imprudentes. Él quería lo mejor para su mamá y estaba muy seguro de que Yondu no era la opción correcta. Pero el tiempo pasó y se fue dando cuenta de lo feliz que su madre era al lado de ese hombre, además, él también ya le había agarrado cariño, a tal punto de verlo como una figura paterna. De hecho hubo varias ocasiones en las que Yondu le contaba varias de sus "aventuras" cuando era parte de un grupo de ladrones conocido como "los devastadores". Las historias sorprendieron a Peter, pero a Meredith le parecían algo inapropiadas y lo fueron más cuando su hijo fue detenido por intento de robo menor. Ese día Quill se ganó gritos y gritos de preocupación y enojo de parte de su madre.

Pero dejando de lado su mala relación con J'son y su corta carrera de criminal, su vida ha sido bastante buena, en especial cuando llegó a la secundaria y conoció al que sería su mejor grupo de amigos. Rocket un chico de estatura baja y algo gruñón pero muy inteligente, Groot quien al contrario del primero es muy tranquilo y cinco años menor que el primero, lo conocieron por ser el hermanastro de Rocket quien tenía que llevarlo a sus reuniones de amigos pues el horario de trabajo de sus padres les impedía estar en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, Drax es dos años mayor que los demás y por razones de conducta y su "dedicación" al estudio tuvo que repetir el primer año de secundaria dos veces, Gamora quien al principio fue un interés amoroso de Peter terminó convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga, Nebula hermana mayor de Gamora, con un carácter fuerte y reservado pero sin duda alguien leal, y por último Mantis, muchos piensan que es un año o dos menor que ellos pero es sólo que aparente menos edad, además de que su personalidad la hacen parecer más pequeña.

Fue en ese mismo lugar donde conoció al amor de su vida, aunque para ese entonces aún no lo sabía, pues él verdadero momento donde se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos fue en la preparatoria, se había enamorado de:

Scott Edward Harris Lang.

Hijo adoptivo del matrimonio Pym/Van Dyne, dos científicos especializados en él área de Física Cuántica. Hank y Janet habían sido muy buenos amigos de sus padres biológicos, se veían cada fin de semana lo que hizo que Scott entablara una amistad/hermandad con la hija del matrimonio, Hope Van Dyne. Jugaban, cocinaban (o al menos hacían el intento), platicaban y hasta hacían travesuras juntos, era algo difícil separar a esos dos cuando era el momento de despedirse.

Cuando ocurrió el incendio en el centro de investigaciones y pruebas donde el matrimonio Lang trabajaba, Scott recibió la noticia de que sus padres no habían salido a tiempo. El sólo tenía ocho años cuando ocurrió, no tenía más familiares, sus abuelos hacía tiempo que habían fallecido y no tenía contacto con ninguno de sus tíos, por eso la trabajadora social había decidido mandarlo a un orfanato. Hank y Janet se negaron a que eso pasara. El chico no merecía pasar por mas sufrimiento después de perder a su familia.

Después de varios problemas legales y firmar varios papeles, Hank logró conseguir la custodia de Scott, adoptándolo como hijo propio y prometiéndole a este que nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño, ni que volvería a pasar por algo así en su vida nunca más. Para cuando Scott y Hope iniciaron la secundaria, Hank se había vuelto un tanto "protector" con ellos, hasta Janet le decía que exageraba pues su esposo se dedicaba a saber cada detalle del día a día de sus hijos, amigos, salidas, citas (si es que había), todo. Incluso él insistía en asistir a todos los eventos de tutores que hubiera. A Scott no le molestaba esto, sólo lo ponía un poco incómodo, después de todo Hank era su padre. Además, no podía culparlo del todo por toda esa protección que le daba, pues por un tiempo se dejó llevar por las tentaciones de robar, lo que provocó serios regaños y platicas largas con Hank y que su exnovia Maggie terminara con el (Aunque al final terminaron como amigos), por suerte nunca había sido arrestado, sólo sorprendido en el acto.

La secundaria también fue donde Scott pudo entablar más amistades como Sam, un chico atrevido y miembro del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela, Steve, líder del mismo equipo y con una personalidad tan amable y respetuosa, además de ser pareja de Tony Stark, uno de los chicos más admirados, odiados y más listos en la escuela (también amigo de Scott), y la lista puede alargarse más pero solo para resumir, Lang se había llenado de varias amistades a lo largo de su vida gracias a su personalidad y carisma, y podría decirse que entre su grupo de amigos se defendían entre todos. Como una familia.

La preparatoria fue un punto agri-dulce en su vida, pues por un tiempo tuvo de pareja a Darren Cross, conocido por ser arrogante y como un manda más. Hope no estaba convencida con la relación pues ya conocía a Darren de tiempo atrás, no era un buen chico, y trato de advertírselo varias veces a Scott pero este se negaba a escucharla. La relación terminó en malos términos, pues Scott descubrió que desde el inicio, Darren le había pedido ser su pareja por una estúpida apuesta entre su grupo de amigos, la roptura llegó de forma inmediata.

Estuvo deprimido por días, pues además de quedar con un corazón roto, tuvo que aguantar todos los regaños que Hank le dio por tener pareja (hombre) sin notificarle. Y no es que a Hank le molestará que su hijo fuera bisexual, le molestaba que Scott no había sido cuidadoso con la pareja que escogió, y ahora tenía que aguantar verlo llorar por un patán sin corazón que jugó con sus sentimientos.

Pero no todo fue tan malo, pues Peter Quill se aseguraba de animar a Scott. Se habían conocido al inicio del semestre y habían congeniado muy bien. Tenían muchos gustos en común como la música que escuchaban o bailar sin ningún motivo en específico. La mayoría de los amigos de Lang y Quill (por no decir todos) se habían dado cuenta de esta cercanía, sabían que entre ellos dos se estaba formando algo más, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Luego ocurrió lo de Darren. Peter se odio a sí mismo por no haber dado el primer paso.

Pero con tan solo unas cuantas semanas de que Scott y Darren terminaran, Peter le confesó de sus sentimientos (después de golpear a Cross en el rostro) sabía que era apresurado pero lo único que él quería era estar con Scott y no dejaría que algún otro patán tratara de lastimarlo. Este se mostró algo confundido al inicio, pues tenía miedo de que fuera otra trampa (aunque confiaba en Peter) o que arruinara su amistad si le daba un no como respuesta. Se llevaban muy bien, y no quería arruinar eso, y claro, no negaría que Quill era amigable, atractivo y algo rellenito. Había sentido atracción por el desde casi la primer semana de conocerse pero se había dado la idea de que jamás llegaría a pasar nada. Semanas después Peter y Scott llegaran a la cafetería de la escuela tomados de las manos, Quill se sintió complacido al ver la cara de asombro y enojo de Darren seguido su grupo de amigos, mientras que los demás espectadores sonreían por la pareja recién formada. Hope apoyaba a Scott, pues Peter no era Cross, fue fácil para ella notar las miradas tiernas y dulces que Quill lanzaba a su hermano, así que decidió darle el camino libre, no sin antes una buena amenaza "amistosa".

La primera vez que Scott conoció a los padres de Peter fue un mes después de que iniciaran su relación. Meredith estuvo muy sonriente y contenta todo el día, hablando de la niñez de Peter, poniéndole en un poco de vergüenza ante Scott, mientras que Yondu no podía creer que su hijo hubiera logrado estar con alguien tan amable y considerado. En conclusión, Scott se había ganado a la familia de su novio con tan sólo pocos minutos de conocerse.

Pero del lado contrario, Scott temía por la reacción de Hank, ya le había ocultado una relación y no había salido para nada bien y dudaba que si le avisaba de esta, las cosas saldrían mejor. Por lo que la pareja acordó mantener su relación oculta de la familia de Scott (a excepción de Hope, quien ya lo sabía y le habían hecho prometer guardar el secreto). Y funcionó, o al menos hasta el día del baile escolar, antes de que salieran de la preparatoria. Peter había convencido a Scott de que ya era el momento de que su familia supiera de ellos, ¿y que mejor manera de hacerlo, que ir por Scott a su casa para llevarlo al baile y presentarse como la pareja de este?

El resultado fue una larga hora de miradas entre Peter y Hank en la sala. El mayor miraba con enojo y desaprobación al chico sentado delante suyo, aún no sabía nada de él pero ya lo odiaba. Janet por otra parte, se lo tomó mejor, claro, tampoco quería decir que estaba feliz con la situación pero pudo notar que su hijo estaba completamente enamorado. Ese día llegaron tarde al baile pues hubo varios puntos (amenazas) que Hank le dio a Peter, pero al final, fue una gran noche que finalizo con un tierno beso en la pista de baile.

La universidad no fue un problema para su relación, claro, estudiaban carreras distintas y sus horarios eran diferentes pero eso no impedía que lograran hacer espacio para verse.

Ahora Scott es parte del equipo de Investigación de Física Cuántica de las industrias Pym y trabaja medio tiempo como mesero en uno de los restaurantes más importantes de la ciudad. En sus ratos libres le encanta leer comedias románticas, ver películas de comedia, jugar videojuegos e ir al karaoke, todas esas cosas que hacen dudar a Hank de que Scott ya es un adulto.

Y claro, ama a su novio Peter Quill y sabe que él lo ama a él. Así que ahora no entiende por que rayos este ha actuado tan distante en estos últimos días. Si, sabe que la agenda de los dos ha estado llena últimamente, tanto que la única forma en la que se comunican es por textos y llamadas. Scott trabaja y vive San Francisco mientras que Peter trabaja y estudia en Nueva York.

.......

¿Seguro que todo está bien, Peter?   
Si quieres puedo pedir por adelantado mi descanso e ir a visitarte a Nueva York este fin de semana.

Star-Lord 🌟❤️  
No creo poder este fin, Scottie.   
Los estudios se han vuelto algo más pesados, pero te prometo que en cuanto esté libre iré para allá.

.......

Lo que Scott ignoraba era que desde el otro lado de la pantalla Peter Quill moría de nervios. Por supuesto que estaba libre ese fin de semana, los estudios si eran pesados pero se las había arreglado muy bien para tener un poco de espacio, de hecho también se las había arreglado para terminar la carrera en poco tiempo, ya sólo le faltaban unos cuantos exámenes más, además de que sus planes para ese fin eran otros. Había muchos detalles que arreglar antes del "gran día". Ama con todo su corazón a Scott y quiere pasar el resto de sus días junto a él.

El fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo esperado, y Justo como Peter había anticipado, Scott se la pasaría casi los dos días enteros trabajando en el restaurante, lo cual le daba ventaja en lo que tenía planeado. Sabía que nada, ni nadie sería capaz de interponerse entre ellos pero la familia de Scott (en especial su padre) siempre había sido "especial", así que si quería dar el siguiente paso, era necesario hablar con el monarca de la familia Pym/Van Dyne: Henry Pym.

Verificando que su novio ya no estuviera en su hogar y de no pasar por sus rumbos del trabajo, Peter puso en marcha su plan. Tomó un taxi desde el aeropuerto, todo el viaje se la pasó con un poco de temblor en sus manos hasta una residencia algo grande y elegante cerca del Golden Gate. La vista era hermosa pero ni eso pudo tranquilizarlo.

Salió del transporte dándose ánimos mentalmente para lo que vendría, no sin antes pagar al taxista. Fue recibido en la puerta por Janet Van Dyne, la mujer le sonrió con ternura y lo invitó a entrar. Ella no era como Hank y eso se podía notar muy bien pues ella no le lanzaba miradas de odio ni le menospreciaba por su forma de vestir.

\- Hank aún no llega, espero eso no te moleste, Peter - informó Janet

\- oh, no, no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso - respondió Peter sonriendo de forma exagerada sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa principal - de hecho...me..me gustaría conversar con usted antes de que su esposo llegue

\- Peter, ¿que te he dicho de dirigirte a mi de tu? - regañó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento frente a Peter poniendo un plato con galletas en la mesa

\- claro, lo siento, lo olvide - se excusó - yo quería hablar contigo

\- te escucho - animo a Peter a continuar al ver como este movía sus manos de forma inquieta por la mesa

Con un suspiro y tomando una de las galletas, Peter trato de darse ánimos para continuar.

\- he estado saliendo con su...tu hijo - corrigió - Scott, por un largo tiempo y han sido los años más felices de toda mi vida - Peter dio algunas risitas de por medio - y estoy aquí para que tú y Hank me den su permiso, bendición, sepa dios como se diga. Pero yo quisiera que usted....¡tu! Yo quisiera que tú Hank me den su permiso para que yo y Scott.... No... - Paro al darse cuenta de su error de gramática - Para que Scott y yo podamos estar juntos

Janet sonrío por la forma en la que Quill se expresaba.

\- así que, estás aquí por qué quieres pedirle matrimonio a Scott, ¿no es así? - habló al ver que a Peter se le enredaban las palabras

\- si, así es

La mente de Peter era un total desastre, pero agradecía que Janet fuera tan comprensiva (pues sabía que con Hank no sería el mismo caso).

\- tu sabes que a mi parecer, Scott y tu hacen una hermosa pareja - esto logró hacer sonreír a Quill - y por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo con lo que quieres hacer, Y aquí entre nos, Scott estará muy feliz

\- no tengo ninguna duda de eso

Los nervios de Peter que por unos momentos habían abandonado su cuerpo, regresaron una vez que se escuchó que la puerta principal fue abierta.

\- Solo se tu, Peter - comentó Janet - se que Hank puede llegar a ser intimidante pero recuerda que tu eres quien estará con Scott, yo te apoyo y estoy muy segura de que Hope también lo hace

Antes de que Peter tuviera tiempo de agradecer por el apoyo que se le estaba otorgando, Hank entro al comedor. Este paro en seco al ver a Quill en su casa y dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Janet. Peter sabía que eso no era una buena señal.

━━━━━━━━☆★☆━━━━━━━━

\- hey, ¿estas bien, Scott?

El mencionado volteó a donde le hablaban encontrándose con Steve Rogers apoyado en la pared frente a el. Ese día el restaurante tendría un evento importante por lo que todo el personal había sido llamado, y como siempre Scott había llegado con treinta minutos de anticipación. Su primer día había llegado con cinco minutos de retraso y había recibido un gran sermón de su jefe el señor Lehnsherr, desde entonces había decidido que no volvería a pasar por eso pues su jefe llegaba a dar mucho miedo (más cuando su esposo Charles no se encontraba cerca).

\- creo que yo debería ser quien haga esa pregunta - contestó Scott observando a su compañero - Cargas con unos horribles ojeras que ni disimulando se podrían quitar, ¿todo bien en casa?

\- Podría decirse. Morgan ha estado algo inquieta estos últimos días, anda de un lado otro tomando casi cada objeto que esté en su camino, ya rompió varios jarrones. Y Peter y su novio han tenido una discusión, no ha querido salir de su habitación desde ayer y Tony no sabe que hacer, siente...sentimos que no lo estamos haciendo bien

Steve suspiró con pesadez mientras masajeaba su frente.

\- bueno...- Scott pensó bien en las palabras que usaría - Para la tierna edad de cuatro años, Morgan ha demostrado tener una gran inteligencia, creo que es comprensible que su curiosidad sea más que la de otros niños de su edad y no es algo que puedas evitar, de hecho creo que deberías apoyarla, claro poniéndole ciertos límites. En cuanto a Peter, bueno, usare la tan famosa frase de: "esta pasando por la adolescencia", y se que su pareja no sea del agrado de Tony y tuyo pero he visto que Pet es feliz con el. Hay ocasiones en las que tendrás que dejar que el batalle con estas cosas solo, después de todo es su vida. Y duela o no, no podrás estar con él para siempre.

Steve cambió su mirada seria y cansada a una relajada. Si había alguien en este mundo que era muy bueno para escuchar y dar buenos consejos, ese sin duda era Scott Lang.

\- tienes razón - habló finalmente el rubio - creo que Tony y yo hemos estado exagerando un poco las cosas

\- es comprensible, Peter fue su primer hijo, no quieren perderlo

\- ¿y qué hay de ti, Scott? - insistió Steve

\- ¿yo? ¿A que te refieres?

\- tú y Quill, ¿cuando planean....tú sabes, empezar su propia familia?

Scott palideció por la pregunta. Claro que había pensado en eso en múltiples ocasiones, pero tenía sus dudas. ¿Peter querría lo mismo? ¿Ambos podrían con tanta responsabilidad? ¿Y qué tal si Peter quería terminar con su relación y por eso había actuado raro últimamente? ¿Después de tantos años de estar juntos?

\- ¿Scott? - interrumpió sus pensamientos su amigo

\- yo....bueno, nosotros no hemos hablado mucho sobre el tema, además él está en New York y...

\- ¡Lang! ¡Rogers! - les llamaron a sus espaldas - El jefe quiere vernos a todos en recepción

\- claro que si, Clint - habló Steve - ya vamos para allá

Scott agradecía mentalmente a Clint por haberlo salvado de lo que pudo haber sido una de las conversaciones más incómodas de su vida.

━━━━━━━━☆★☆━━━━━━━━

\- No

\- Henry, creo que deberías escu...

\- ya he escuchado suficiente, Janet - interrumpió a su esposa utilizando aquel semblante serio - y mi respuesta es: No

\- Hank yo solo....- intentó replicar Peter

\- para ti sigo siendo señor Pym - recalco

Peter bufo en voz baja, sabía que el hombre era duro de roer, pero nunca pensó que sería tan terco como una mula.

\- Señor Pym - expresó Quill con una de sus mejores e hipócritas sonrisas - entiendo que cuando me conoció no fue el mejor momento para ninguno de los dos. Pero el tiempo ha pasado y como usted ha logrado notar mi relación con Scott ha perdurado muy bien sin importar nuestra distancia, ni nuestros empleos. Como le dije hace unos momentos, amo a Scott y dudo que en alguna ocasión deje de hacerlo, por eso es que quiero casarme con él.

\- y yo ya te he dado una respuesta - Hank se mantuvo firme en su decisión - no te daré mi bendición o "permiso" como te refieres tú para pedirle matrimonio a mi hijo. En primera, desde el inicio yo nunca acepté su relación y en segunda te haré la misma pregunta que te hice ese primer día que nos conocimos, ¿que te hace pensar que eres merecedor de Scott?

Peter quería responder, enserio que quería pero su mente no lograba encontrar las palabras correctas, además de que la mirada asesina de Hank no le ayudaba en nada.

\- Dudó mucho que ese se un buen motivo, Peter

El mencionado sofocó un gruñido por la burla del mayor. Sin querer escuchar más se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla y batalló contra la mirada de Hank.

\- Quiero que sepa señor Pym, que no me rendiré.

Y con esas últimas palabras Peter Quill se retiró del hogar no sin antes despedirse gentilmente de Janet quien al retirarse la visita regalo a Hank por su comportamiento.

━━━━━━━━☆★☆━━━━━━━━

Lo más frustrante para Peter fue que ya había ido tres veces más con Hank con el mismo objetivo y en todas esas ocasiones había recibido la misma respuesta negativa. Sabía que podía simplemente ignorar a Hank y pedirle a Scott ser su esposo, después de todo Janet y Hope lo apoyaban pero quería hacer las cosas bien.

\- si el anciano ya te dijo que no, ¿para qué sigues insistiendo? - habló un chico de cabello café corto y alborotado y de piel morena sentado de forma despreocupada apoyando sus pies en la mesa, sabía que no lo regañarían, después de todo era cliente frecuente en aquel bar, además de que conocía a la dueña del lugar Valquiria (amiga de sus padres)

\- por que amo a Scott, Rocket.

\- ¿y estás seguro de que él te ama? - comentó un hombre de aspecto mayor al de ellos y algo robusto

\- ¡Por supuesto que si! - contestó alarmado de pensar lo contrario

\- ¿Drax, que acaso no ves lo melosos que se ponen frente a nosotros? - regañó una chica de cabello largo con toques morados en las puntas y cruzada de brazos. Podría decirse que ya estaba algo harta de tanto drama de parte de Peter

\- si de algo sirve - ahora fue el turno de hablar de la otra chica de cabello negro y vestido verde - ustedes dos son mi pareja favorita

\- yo soy Groot - habló un chico más joven que los demás jugando su videojuego sin prestar real atención a la platica

\- Gracias, es bueno saber que algunos si me apoyan - Comentó Quill recalcando esto último mirando a Rocket

\- si, si, como sea. Groot ya deja ese aparato, sólo te está pudriendo el cerebro y si eso llega a pasar, Bruce y Thor van a matarme

\- ¿problemas con tus "padres adoptivos", Rocket? - se burló Gamora apoyando sus brazos en la mesa

El chico bufo y evitó la mirada de Gamora.

\- oigan, oigan, hablábamos de mi problema con Scott - se quejó Peter

\- deberías combatir a muerte con ese sujeto - sugirió Drax recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de sus amigos - ¿que?

\- no voy a hacer eso

\- pues si tanto te molesta sólo deberías ir y pedírselo a Scott, después de todo si te dice que si, Hank no tendría por qué entrometerse

\- pero quiero hacer las cosas bien

\- yo creo que el señor Pym te está probando - comentó Mantis

\- ¿qué quieres decir?

\- tal vez sólo está viendo si en verdad eres el indicado para su hijo

\- puede que Mantis tenga razón - apoyó Nebula quien había estado callada por casi toda la conversación - por las pocas veces que mi hermana y yo hemos entablado conversación con el señor Pym, he logrado notar que es un hombre estricto pero Justo, el suele ser muy cuidadoso con sus decisiones

Peter bebió un gran sorbo de su cerveza pensando en lo que sus compañeros le habían comentado. Suspiró con pesadez y con firmeza volvió a hablar.

\- No me importa lo que Hank Pym diga. Me casare con Scott Lang

━━━━━━━━☆★☆━━━━━━━━

\- Scott, sólo estás exagerando - regañó Hope después de escuchar las teorías corporativas de su hermano

\- pero Peter y yo no hemos tenido ningún momento juntos desde hace meses y cada vez que le sugiero vernos me dice que tiene muchos estudios de por medio o que en su trabajo lo solicitan ese día

\- Primero, te recuerdo que tu novio trabaja y estudia al mismo tiempo y la astronomía no es una carrera fácil que digamos. Segundo, trabajar como guía es más difícil de lo que crees

Scott bajo la mirada avergonzado. Se había reunido con Hope por que otra vez se había sentido inseguro respecto a su situación con Peter y si había alguien que podía traerlo al mundo real, esa era Hope.

\- ya se que estoy exagerando, es solo...

\- Scott, puedo asegurarte que Peter no está planeando terminar contigo - interrumpió sonriendo por la ingenuidad de su hermano

\- ¿como estar seguros? Vivimos muy lejos uno del otro

"No por mucho tiempo" pensó Hope. De alguna manera le torturaba no poder decirle a Scott lo que Peter planeaba, era desesperante y hasta cierto punto triste ver como su hermano usaba su inmensa imaginación para inventar escenarios que no iban al caso. Pero, de otra manera también lo disfrutaba.

\- Tengo una corazonada - se limitó a responder

━━━━━━━━☆★☆━━━━━━━━

Peter ya hacía nuevamente sentado en aquel comedor familiar de la familia Pym/Van Dyne, apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa y su barbilla descansaba sobre sus puños mientras esperaba a Hank Pym. En esta ocasión Janet se encontraba trabajando en su estudio, había dejado que el trabajo se acumulara y ahora no podía dejarlo de lado, por lo que le había pedido una disculpa a Peter por dejarlo solo en el comedor, este no se enojó, entendió la situación.

Cuando la puerta principal fue abierta, Peter mejoró su postura y respiró profundo para lo que vendría.

\- No importa cuantas veces vengas Quill, mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma - informó Pym una vez que vio a Peter tomando asiento frente a este

\- lo sé

Hank se mostró confuso por tal respuesta, dio una mirada confusa a Quill para que continuara.

\- se que usted se preocupa por Scott, yo también lo hago. No tiene idea de lo mucho que me he estado esforzando por acabar con mi carrera de astronomía para así poder estar cerca de él. Así que solo he venido hasta aquí para responder aquella pregunta que me hizo el primer día que vine. - Peter se puso de pie mostrando seguridad - no lo soy. No soy merecedor de alguien tan bueno y comprensivo como Scott que siempre va por el mundo con una sonrisa y se preocupa de los problemas de todos, olvidando que él también tiene, pero me esfuerzo por serlo. Ni siquiera yo se lo que él vio en mí para aceptarme, pero si él ya me dio la oportunidad, entonces no la voy a desperdiciar.

Quill no supo cuántos segundos o minutos pasaron en completo silencio pero cuando menos se había dado cuenta Hank tenía apoyada su mano sobre su hombro derecho, este le miraba, pero no de una forma asesina o seria como era usual, esta vez era algo más cálido.

\- ¿por que te tomó tanto responder esa simple pregunta? - habló Hank

\- ¿que? - atinó a preguntar de forma perpleja por lo que acababa de pasar

Pym sonrió y negó con su cabeza por lo distraído que era Peter.

\- Ahora se que Scott estará bien contigo - le tomó unos segundos pero Peter logró entender que esas palabras indicaban la aprobación de Hank hacia su persona

Si tan sólo Peter hubiera echado un vistazo a la entrada del comedor, se habría dado cuenta de que Janet estaba apoyada en el marco de le entrada con una sonrisa, satisfecha con la situación. 

\- ¿Eso significa que ya puedo decirle Hank?

━━━━━━━━☆★☆━━━━━━━━

Cada domingo, después de su jornada de trabajo, Scott disfruta de pasar el resto de la noche acostado en su sofá degustando de palomitas (o en ocasiones frituras de queso) mientras ve una película desde su computador en Netflix o simplemente leyendo un buen libro. Pero en esta ocasión se sentía muy pensativo, ni siquiera había tocado las palomitas, ni le prestaba atención a la película. A pesar de los intentos de Hope de calmar su nerviosismo, su mente tan creativa y engañosa seguía ideando escenarios donde Peter finalmente le revelaba que había conocido a alguien más en New York y que ya no quería estar con él.

Hubiera seguido así por el resto de la noche de no ser por unos golpes en su puerta, no fueron fuertes pero sí insistentes. Levantándose de forma perezosa se dirigió a la puerta y atendió a la visita. Se quedó sin habla y estático al ver a Peter Quill del otro lado de su puerta.

\- P..Peter

\- Hola Scottie - saludó con una gran sonrisa este. Su respiración era algo agitada, dando a entender que había dado una gran carrera

\- No te lo tomes a mal, sabes qué amo tus vistas pero, ¿qué haces aquí, en mi casa en domingo y tan de noche? - preguntó haciéndose a un lado para que su novio pudiera entrar, cosa que hizo rápidamente

\- Bueno, estaba por el vecindario y me dije "¡hey! Iré a visitar a mi novio" - comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo cuando se supone que esa misma mañana Peter le había mandado un mensaje en donde decía que iba a estar muy ocupado ese día

\- Claro - habló Scott alargando la "a" - Ya enserio, ¿Que ocurre?

Peter sabía que su oportunidad era esta. Tal vez no era la más romántica, ni como había pensado que sería pero sin duda alguna sabía que era el momento indicado. Observó a su novio a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban y que ahora lo observaban tan interrogantes. Sin duda alguna amaba a Scott Lang y nunca se cansaría de decirlo.

\- ¿Peter? - interrogó Scott por la falta de habla de su pareja cruzándose de brazos

\- Scott Edward Harris Lang - comenzó a hablar tomando de los hombros a Scott, ocasionando que ambos se miraran a los ojos - te conocí en mi primer año de preparatoria, llegaste como una bomba a mi vida por que pusiste mi mundo de cabeza. Cuando saliste con Darren fueron los peores meses de toda mi vida y no sabes lo feliz que estuve cuando me enteré de que habían terminado y lo satisfactorio que fue golpearlo en el rostro...

\- fuiste suspendido por una semana - le recordó Lang algo extrañado por la conversación

\- valió la pena - comentó haciendo reír a Scott - pero volviendo al tema...- el agarre de Quill bajo hasta las manos de Lang - Desde que me diste la oportunidad de estar contigo he sido muy feliz, me encantan esos bailes improvisados que hacemos incluso hasta donde no hay música, también cuando hacemos complot y molestamos a Rocket - fue imposible para ambos aguantar la risa - el punto es que te amo, Scott. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo y demostrarlo. Estoy completamente decidido y seguro de que tú eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días

Scott tapó su boca y sus ojos se abrieron demostrando su sorpresa cuando Quill se puso sobre una rodilla y sacó una pequeña caja azul de terciopelo de su chaqueta roja. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de reír pero ninguna emoción se decidía por salir.

\- Scott Edward Harris Lang, aún no se por que decidiste estar conmigo pero esa decisión tuya me ha hecho muy feliz, así que, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo?

Peter no sabía si Scott había adquirido la habilidad de desmayarse con los ojos abiertos pues este no reaccionaba, seguía en la misma posición, estático. Gran sorpresa fue cuando fue derrumbado al recibir un brusco abrazo de parte Scott. Ambos yacían en el suelo de la sala con un Scott repitiendo sin parar "Si". Peter no pudo deducir en el momento si su pareja estaba llorando o riendo pero no negó el afectuoso tacto.

━━━━━━━━☆★☆━━━━━━━━

\- eres un idiota pero te amo tanto - comentó Scott una vez que se recostaron en la cama, ambos observando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

\- en mi defensa, Hank no me la dejó fácil

\- ¿Hank? - sonrío mirando a Peter - ¿finalmente dejó que lo llamaras así?

\- ¡Si! - celebró levantando el puño

Las risas volvieron a resonar por la habitación, no había duda que juntos formaban una bonita pareja. Scott se acomodó sobre su lado izquierdo para poder observar a su ahora prometido.

\- ¿y qué pasa con tus estudios? ¿Y tú trabajo?

\- hey, tranquilo, ya lo tengo todo planeado - tranquilizó acomodándose de igual manera quedando frente a frente - estuve tomando mi carrera con cursos intensivos y si todo sale bien, estaré terminando mi carrera en astronomía dentro de tres meses

\- ¿enserio?

\- si, y sobre el trabajo. Estuve buscando lugares por aquí pero ninguno me convencía hasta que Hank me ofreció un puesto en el centro de investigaciones de Física Cuántica - explicó emocionado - y dijo que si todo sale bien, podría conseguirme un puesto en la NASA ya que conoce a alguien de ahí con mucha autoridad

\- ¿Carol Danvers?

\- ¡si! ¡No tenía idea de que ella es la esposa de Valquiria! ¡Y eso que siempre voy a su bar con los chicos!

\- ¿estas seguro de esto? Se que te gustaba tu vida en New York

\- lo pensé todo este tiempo, y puedo asegurarte que esto es lo que quiero

\- supongo que la vida tiene sus jugadas

\- y tú fuiste la mejor jugada que la vida pudo darme

\- Ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido esa frase - sonrío Scott

\- claro que si, lo qué pasa es que a mí se me ocurrió primero

\- Peter Jason Quill eres un completo idiota

\- pues perdóneme señor Lang pero este idiota es ahora su idiota por el resto de su vida

\- y escogí al mejor de los idiotas

Como si hubieran conectado sus pensamientos, ambos se fueron acercando hasta besarse. Peter celebraba que después de tantos años, Hank Pym lo había aceptado como pareja de Scott y que este último le hubiera dado el sí que tanto ansiaba, ya quería contárselo a sus amigos, mientras que Scott imaginaba todos los escenarios posibles de cómo reaccionaría Meredith y Yondu al saber de su compromiso, todos terminaban con una Meredith abrazando a ambos y un Yondu sonriente pero aislado del contacto físico. Definitivamente sus vidas iban a cambiar un poco pero como siempre, se adaptarían.


End file.
